bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxas
}} ( )|birthplace = North |birthday = June 21|age = Unknown (Appears 20-21)|gender = Female|height = Unknown Appears 5"3 |weight = 70.7 kg (156 lbs.)|hair color = Light Purple/Dark Purple|eye color = Green|blood type = A|affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Second Lieutenant of the |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Visored Warehouse (formerly) 9th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society|marital status = Unknown|relatives = (unofficial brother) (unofficial brother)|education = currently|shikai = Hanako|bankai = Not Yet Revealed}} Roxas (ロハス, Roxas), or as she is called by those close to her Roxie (ロキシー, Roxy), is the second lieutenant of the , serving underneth . She was a member of the a short time before returning to the with . She was stabbed protecting Kensei, and Hollowfied with him, and only for a short time, so it wasn't considered a Hollowfication, even though she indeed donned a mask. Her true Hollowfication occured shortly before the beginning of Little Tiger. Appearance Roxas is a large-chested woman of average height and weight. She has purple hair typically held with a clip. Her bangs are shoulder length, and the rest is mid-back (when unclipped). Her eyes are a green-blue color that have a similar color to a deep ocean. She has a rather small figure, and is quite bony. She is generally described, in terms of hair color, as being a "plum", which leads to inaccurate, comical "picturing" of her appearance, which inevitably leads to arguments between Love and her about her appearance. Like Hiyori, Roxas has fang-like teeth that almost constantly are within view. During her time as Kensei's secondary lieutenant, Roxas had noticably longer hair and it was white. She also wore a long-sleeved shihakusho that was slightly open in the front, revealing some of her chest, which she has eventually fallen out of in recent years. Roxas typically wears a centered sleeveless shirt with blue cargo pants. She also wears a pair of black platform boots that rise to her ankle and appear to be a regular tennishoe, with the exception of the platforms. She also wears a plain red bandana-like scarf (that Kensei gave her when he was Captain, before becoming a Visored) around her neck to "spruce up" her style. Roxas also enjoys wearing a school uniform, similarly to Shinji, but typically wears it when she is forced to go 'undercover' in schools, namely Karakura High School. *See Roxas/Image Gallery for more Personality who she is}} Roxas is a sassy, bubbly, sarcastic kind of girl, with the proven ability to annoy Kensei. She seems to take after Mashiro in this way, as seemingly, she and Roxas are the only ones capable of annoying him. Although she is sarcastic, this is a barrier she creates to protect herself from getting hurt by others, as she has been hurt in the past. Its been mentioned that she suffers from depression. Roxas hates Shinigami and Humans, and has mentioned so, much like Hiyori. The reason, as it has been revealed, that Roxas hates Shinigami is for the way they treat the Visored and how they make her feel like a freak, and she can easily become angry when facing against any enemy, though she appears to become more angry when facing a Shingami. Roxas typically spends her time alone in various places throughout Karakura Town, prefering to avoid staying at the Warehouse. She usually spends most of her day in a library, park, or in the Warehouse. She tends to isolate herself, even though she is generally joined by either Love or Rose. She's a very interested reader, and has been for entire life, reading anything she can (i.e billboards); she even once read one of Lisa's erotic mangas, in which she stated it was interesting. Although she has many male friends, she has a high contempt for men, which may have outset from being molested when she was young, before she became a Shinigami. The only people who appear to know about this molestation are Kensei, Shinji, and Rose, although both Mashiro and Love have mentioned something of it. This event has contributed greatly to Roxas' life as she has problems forming and keeping relationships, although she has mantained relations with all of the Visored, even after they have abandoned the organization (i.e Hiyori, Kensei). History Roxas was the lieutenant of the 9th Division, sharing her position with Mashiro Kuna, and often annoying Kensei, when Mashiro wasn't and occassionally breaking up fights between the two. She had good relationships with the other members, and become quite close to Kaname Tōsen in this time, resulting in a harsh clash after she was turned into a Visored. She was stabbed, protecting Kensei. Urahara appeared to be prepared for her return to the Human World as he made ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai instead of just nine. Plot See Roxas/Plot. Equipment Zanpakutō Hanako ' (花子, flower child''): In its sealed form, looks like an average dagger with an average tsuba and black weaving around its hilt. Its matching scabbard is small and is attached to Roxas' right pant leg, for ease of access. *'''Shikai: Roxas' shikai is triggered by the command "Blossom" (開花, kaika). When released, a child with skin that appears to be made of several different types of flowers appears, holding a scroll in each hand, the right with the kanji for strength (強さ,Tsuyo-sa), the left with the kanji for love (愛, ai). These scrolls then dissipate and become a sort-of drug that affects the human senses; this drug is capable of killing if Roxas chooses so. : Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Roxas has demonstrated the capability to affect the wind around her to increase the effectiveness of the drug, by mixing it into the air. This also allows for her and Kensei's abilities to be augmented by each other. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed : Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite her sword being fairly small, Roxas is capable of delivering fatal damage with it. Roxas has also mentioned that she is able to stab a Gillian, and then use her Cero and explode it, and this has been demonstrated at least twice. Roxas' swordsmanship is at an expert level due to using it in sync with her Shunpō to overpower her opponents, and defeat them. This also a reference to her genius level in intellect. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While her swordsmanship skills are better, Roxas is still skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and utilizes this with her Shunpō. The reason she is skilled at this appears to be constantly being attacked by Hiyori, and having fights with Kensei. Expert Kidō: Roxas is skilled enough in Kidō to use level 80 Kidō without an incantation and has only once preformed level 90, and even then, she had to rest for about a week to regain her strength. She learned Kidō from Hacchi, and he appears to be the reason she is able to use level 90 Kidō. Master Shunpō/Sonido: Having previously studied underneath Yoruichi, after proving herself worthy, Roxas began to learn Shunpō at a young age, shortly after she became a lieutenant. Even Kensei has noted that her Shunpō is "quite good". She generally uses Shunpō to assist her in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. Genius Intellect: Roxas has a high IQ and is quick to gather information and process it. She isn't much of an analyst, but she knows when she will need to analyze an opponent, and won't hesitate to use any move against an opponent that threatens her or the Visored. A demonstration of her genius-level intellect would be that she knows and remembers every Kidō spell she ever read about and learned. Enhanced Durability: Roxas has a slightly low stamina and doesn't last well in long battles, which is a reason she comes at her opponent with everything she's got. However, when she puts her mask on, her stamina is increased, even beyond the average level. Roxas appears to hate her low stamina and worked on it for a hundred years, but only succeeded in improving it ever-so-slightly. Immense Strength: Roxas has a large amount of spiritual pressure and is extremely strong. She is capable of handling two Visored on her own and is capable of lasting against at least two Espada. She seems to enjoy a challenge, as she, without even caring who he was, battled Ichigo after he Hollowified. However, she appears to have a limit on how much of a challenge, as she has stated that she would never take on Head-Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, stating that it would be too much of a challenge to overpower him. Cero: All that is known about Roxas' Cero, is that it is dark purple color and is capable of exploding a Gillian's head. She has used her Cero twice, and only once has it been seen. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Like other Visored, Roxas has a hollow mask. Roxas' hollow mask is similar in appearance to a bear, and has red triangular markings on the center forehead and chin, and red markings appearing to curl about her eyes. After her battle with Aizen, Roxas' Hollow mask's left ear remains chipped, which is odd considering that the mask typically regenerates itself. : Power Augmentation: With her mask on, Roxas's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in strength, durability and speed. *'Enhanced Strength': Roxas' strength increases significantly, as she was able to send flying back several yards from a single punch (albeit she was holding back a-lot of her power). *'Enhanced Speed': Roxas' speed increases a large amount also, as she was able to appear and disappear quickly, without a sound, whilst battling . Hollowfied Form: When transformed into a Hollow, she is a more muscular, and manly humanoid with armored legs and arms, similarly to 's armor. Her Hollow mask covers most of her head also, while this effect was later removed during the . In the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc, when she originally transformed along-side Mashiro and Kensei, she remained close to Kensei, something noted to be a remnant of her original self. However, in Little Tiger, she attacked Kensei more than the others, possibly because of Inner Hollow's contempt for her relation with him. *'Enhanced Strength': In her Hollowfied form, Roxas has an extreme amount of strength in both her legs and arms, being able to send Lisa flying back several yards. She was even able to break free of Bakudō #63. "Sajo Sabaku", like Kensei, with a single blow from one of her armored legs. *'Enhanced Speed': Roxas was able to move so quickly that she didn't make a sound, and surprised even Shinji with this. *'Enhanced Durability': Roxas was able to resist greatly to the cut of a sword, using her armor to protect herself. *'Enhanced Flexibility': Roxas was easily able to bend her leg to shatter Bakudō #63. "Sajo Sabaku" and she was able to significantly bend herself backwards to kick , albeit it did nothing to damage him. Relationships See Roxas/Relationships Trivia *Once had a column in Seireitei Communcation titled Oh, My Love in which she wrote poems and haikus about Kensei *Roxas means "wind", and Tachikaze means "earth-shattering wind", something Love has pointed out to be "a sign that Roxas and Kensei should be together" though it may have been a joke *Roxas expresses a fear of articial limbs, as when she freaked out upon awaking in an orb carried by Quotes See Roxas/Quotes See also Little Tiger (fanfiction, featuring Roxas) Category:Female Category:Vizard Category:Mallory16461646 Category:Former Lieutenant Category:Under Construction Category:Original Characters Category:Former Shinigami Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Protagonists Category:Character